Waking The Demons
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Song List 1 - system - chester bennington / 2 - not meant for me wayne static / 3 - cut - plumb / 4 - Backfire - Egypt Central
1. System

Sakura felt her latest food's blood run down her throat as her body practically sang in ecstasy. She pulled back seconds before taking in the last drop from her victim and tossed his body aside like a doll, watching it crumble onto the ground lifelessly. Sasuke turned the corner and sighed as he knelt next to the teenage boy and shook his head. "Sakura this has to stop. You can't keep draining boys dry, the school will notice sooner or later and our existence will be out in the open. You may not care, but it isn't just your existence that is on the line here, think of me, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. We are all like you and as such we also have a say in your activities"

Sakura wiped her mouth swiftly. "You think you can change my will Sasuke? I admit, the humans are only animals, their purpose in life means but one thing, they are food for those like us. They will never be anything more. I tire of this discussion with you Sasuke." She walked up to him and gripped his wrist, letting her hand slide up his arm to cup the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Come, let's not fight love. You know I hate fighting with you"

Sasuke nuzzled her neck in forgiveness and took her hand, pulling her to the body. "Get rid of the body Sakura, you can't leave it where someone can find it." She merely pouted before flicking her hands and watching as the body lit up in flames, leaving nothing but dust behind. Sakura followed Sasuke into the shadows of the alley back to their home.

Sasuke pulled her into their shared room and immediately pressed her to the door, his hand gripping her throat. Tight enough to hold her but not enough to harm her as his teeth grazed her delicate neck gently. Sasuke's hands grasped her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist as he ground into her. "We have plenty of time before the others get here Sakura" He whispered before slamming her into the wall as his fangs pierced her skin, drawing a gasp from her, her hips arching against her lover's body passionately.

She dragged her nails down his back, ripping the shirt off of him, her hands grasping his hair as she held him to her neck while he fed from her. Sasuke pulled back and licked the blood on his lip before catching her lips with his as his hand quickly slid her panties to the side and slamming into her body with a groan. Sakura grasped his hair and yanked him closer as her own fangs pierced his skin, making him groan softly.

Sasuke thrust into her harder as she held onto him tighter, Sakura pulled back once she took enough blood and met her gaze with his as he took her body higher towards completion. Sasuke slid from her and spun her around and pressed her to the door before slamming into her once again as he held her waist with one hand. His other hand held her to the wall by her neck as he pounded into her mercilessly.

Sakura moaned as his speed became too much for her to handle and cried out as she fell off the edge of the wild ride Sasuke took her on. He groaned as his own seed spilled into her body, his hips thrusting deeply to ensure none came from her in waste. Sasuke pulled out and turned her around, meeting her lips with his. He pulled back and told her to get dressed with a slap to her backside. "The others are here Sakura, don't waste time Love"

She pouted but picked up a clean pair of clothes and sent a sultry look at him before disappearing into the bathroom. Sasuke shook his head and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. He would take a shower later, if he took one now, he and Sakura wouldn't make it to the others for several hours. He grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his pocket and left to go meet the others in the parlor.

They were all sitting on the couches when Sakura came down the stairs, cheeks flushed. Sasuke met her gaze with a smirk, making her flush deepen. "So Sakura, we think that we should hit the club, there may be some boys and prey there that are under the radar where we can feed" Naruto said, Sai merely shrugged.

Sasuke and Sakura left with the rest of the group, Sakura felt special as she was the only female in the group of all males and as such they made her leader so she wouldn't feel undermined in any way. She always had more power over the men in her group.

 **You fell away**

 **What more can I say**

 **The feelings evolved**

 **I won't let it out**

 **I can't replace**

 **Your screaming face**

 **Feeling the sickness inside**

 **Why won't you die**

 **Your blood in mine**

 **We'll be fine**

 **Then your body will be mine**

Sakura swayed gently to the song as she moved off the stage to the closest boy there was, a teenager that was trying too hard to fit in with the vampire club. She listened to the song and smiled before his words caught her attention about how he was going to be killed, Sakura came across a new member to the group and he was going to kill him? She smiled and lured him to the floor and moved around him seductively, catching Sasuke's eye as he wondered what she was doing.

She took his chin in her hands and kissed him gently before shoving her hand through his chest to grasp his heart, pulling it from his chest and sinking her fangs into it to drain it of the blood it contained. Upon finishing it, she crushed it within the palm of her hand, Sasuke's gaze blazed red as he moved towards her to stop her from the carnage he knew was coming, only to find it was too late. The larger group of vampires all lunged at her and found themselves burned to a crisp. Sakura laughed as she made her way out of the burning club with her guys.

Sasuke slammed the door to their room and rounded on her. "What the hell Sakura? What was that all about?" She merely turned to walk away from him and found he had grabbed her and slammed her onto the table in their room, his eyes blazing menacingly. "This isn't a game Sakura. We went tonight to feed only not go on a fucking killing spree"

She glared at him in open challenge in which Sasuke accepted it willingly. He grasped her skirt and yanked it off of her and lowered his pants enough to free himself and slammed into her. Sakura raked her nails down his chest and yelped when they were grabbed brutally in his hands and slammed onto the table.

"You may be leader Sakura, but in truth you have that power only because I allow it. It is time I show you who the true leader of our group is." He said harshly and thrust into her harder, setting a brutal pace that hurt Sakura more in a punishing manner than pleased her. Once Sasuke had finished he released her wrists and withdrew from her and pulled his pants back up. "Maybe now you will remember your place Sakura. Don't start shit again" He said before moving out the door to head out of their apartment.


	2. Not Meant For Me

Sakura felt fear as days went by and Sasuke had not returned to their room, opting instead for the sofa or staying at one of the guys' houses. She finally opened her closet and pulled out a bag and threw clothes in it, after writing a quick note for Sasuke, she left it on their table and made her way out the door, she was determined to make something of herself even if it killed her in the attempt. She left and locked the door, quickly ducking into the shadows of the trees when she saw Sasuke turn the corner to enter their home. She needed to get out of there before he discovered her note and came looking, She ran to the bus station and got on quickly and sat down in relief when it pulled away, driving several states away from where she was.

Her phone went off, Sakura looked at the id and almost cried when Sasuke's name came up. Closing her eyes she hit the decline button and after it stopped she blocked and deleted his number along with Kakashi, Sai and Naruto's. She fell asleep knowing that she was doing more than setting off on her own, she had abandoned her group, her coven and that was something no one had ever done without consequences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEVERAL YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stepped off the bus and looked around, not much had changed. She wondered if the guys she used to chill with were still around. Kabuto stepped off behind her and took her bag. "You sure this is the right place Sakura? Doesn't look like much" he said softly, looking around himself.

Sakura nodded and made her way down the street and turned the corner under the grove of trees and stopped before the bushes. "A bush Sakura? What is so special about this?" came a question behind her. She merely rolled her eyes and parted the bushes to see the door still there, pushing it open she stepped inside and shut it behind her and Kabuto. Making her way down the empty corridor she stopped before a door and opened it, only to find Kakashi glaring at her with his hand lit up with his lightning.

"Relax Kakashi, it is me. Or do you call me an enemy now" She said and stood still, not provoking an unnecessary attack. She was so fixated on Kakashi she didn't notice Sai behind her until he grasped her wrists and secured them behind her back. "Depends on what Sasuke has to say, or should I say Sasuke and Karin. She took over your role when you left." Kakashi said.

At that, the door to where she shared a room with Sasuke once was opened and a red haired girl stepped out and glared at Sakura. "Who is this? Nevermind that get rid of her before I rip her pink hair out of her head." Karin said before Sasuke stepped out, his eyes widened when they landed on her.

"Sakura….." she merely looked to the side to hide the pain in her gaze at being replaced. Karin snarled and moved to grab Sakura and dragged her roughly through the corridor. She opened the door and threw her outside not caring if she hurt herself on the branches on the ground.

"Let's get this straight Pinky, Sasuke here is MINE. I worked hard to secure my position and will not allow you to steal it from me. Now Get lost" Karin said and slammed the door shut. Sakura stood and brushed herself off before heading to the Vampire club for a room. She had a show to do here and couldn't let old emotions entangle in her true purpose here, one she hoped would secure her place once again in her group.

She entered the club and paid for her room, stopping when she saw a poster with her picture on it and a list of songs she would be singing. She decided to get even with Karin at the concert. She changed into her new outfit which was a low hip hugging skirt that billowed out at the bottom and had regal symbols on it, a gift from Kabuto when she rescued him from the slavery Vampires and found a new home for him with Orochimaru. She attached the metallic top piece around her chest to cup her full breasts and quickly did up her hair and make-up and with a satisfied smirk she was out the door.

Upon her entrance onto the stage, she saw Karin all over Sasuke and rolled her eyes, catching Kakashi's grin. Apparently he was all too eager for Sakura to show off to Karin. As the music started, Kabuto entered the stage as cued while she began to sing her part of the song, making Karin's gaze snap to her on stage at the sound of her voice.

" **Someone is dancing on my grave**

 **Sending shivers down my spine**

 **I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul**

 **The wind takes the leaves**

 **Where he wants them to go**

 **His tunes enchant our world**

 **Our thoughts and leaves us frozen"**

Kabuto smiled at Sakura as his deep demonic like voice added to the song as Sakura looked up and smiled at the one who gave her a home and purpose after she had left, Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes followed her gaze and frowned when he saw Orochimaru, the one responsible for many wrong doings in his life.

" **In this heart of mine**

 **It's you I find**

 **Take my hand**

 **I'll take you to the promised land**

 **You're the one"**

Sakura's voice chimed in with Kabuto's in harmony as the two blended into one reality. Sasuke found that she found a life he couldn't give her and he was ashamed to have treated her the way he did that night. He felt shame and Kakashi knew it but said nothing.

Sakura and Kabuto finished the song in perfect harmony while she reached out to the people screaming her name. Her gaze met Sasuke's for a brief moment before she left with Kabuto and made her way to Orochimaru. Sasuke excused himself from the group and made his way to her only to catch Orochimaru's smug grin looking his way.

"Sassssssuke….it has been far too long. I haven't seen you since Itachi's murder" he said sinisterly. "Have you met my dear sweet Sakura? She is such a prize isn't she? It is a shame you let her go, you never know when some monster ay snatch her up"

"I know very well which monster you refer to Orochimaru. You ensnared me in your grasp for months and no matter how long I stay away, it can never change your blood flows through me. Isn't that right…Master?" Sasuke clenched his hands. He knew that nothing could erase the fact he was Orochimaru's childe in the vampire world, not by blood but by bite.

"Sakura dear, Kabuto waits for you by the car, I would very much like for you to join him, I shall be along in a few minutes." Orochimaru said, Sakura smiled and headed out the doors only for Sasuke to slip by Orochimaru and grasp her wrist, pulling her into the first room available. Shutting the door and locking it he turned to her.

"Sakura what are you doing? Orochimaru is the worst sort of person for you to be involved with." Sasuke said, Sakura's hand clashed with his face and he stood there for a moment. Only one was ever allowed to strike him without retaliation and Sakura was that one.

"What would you know? Did you ever look for me? You RAPED me Sasuke when I refused to bow down to you and now you tell me I made the mistake?" She said looking away. Sasuke sighed. "I am not the one fucking another woman Sasuke. I kept my vow, when a male sire turns a female, she is to remain loyal to him alone, I never strayed. Then again I guess we know what sort of man you are now don't we?" she said as her skirts swished around him to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. "This conversation is far from over Sakura, as your sire you WILL obey me. Karin does not have that option, as she was never claimed. Believe what you wish Sakura, I never heated and I shall prove it to you" Sasuke said as he forced her to bite down on his neck, groaning softly. The blood in Sasuke's body made his memories flood through her as she witnessed that he was true to his word.

When she pulled away her gaze met his before his own fangs sank in and searched her own memories, satisfied when he found she was always loyal to him even in their separation. Sakura's whimper filled his ear while he ground into her. "Your body knows I am here Sakura, it knows you have been unclaimed for so many years and it now seeks fulfillment. Shall I ease your ache or do you wish me to walk away and ease my own with Karin?" he asked, pleased when her hand snatched his wrist.

"Don't you dare Sasuke. I am your one true eternal bride, not that slut." Sakura dropped down to her knees slowly and undid his pants, easing him from the confines of his clothing. Sasuke's hands threaded through her hair, head back as his groans filled the silent room. Sakura's mouth eagerly took her mate in, her tongue gliding along the tip of him. Sasuke cursed when his release came too soon and spilled into her mouth.

He pulled her to stand and pushed her to lean against the wall while he also sank down to his knees and lifted her skirt and disappeared beneath it. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as she waited, a desperate cry left her mouth when his tongue delved into her folds while his mouth moved along her body.

She undid the belt holding the skirt up and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside before threading her own hands in his hair, her hips moving along his mouth. Sasuke's mouth latched onto her clit as he sucked on it hard before moving it to press to his fang, piercing it gently to release a pleasurable pain.

"Fuck Sasuke….It has been so damn long." She cried out as her release flooded through her, the only sounds in the room after her cry was the sound of Sasuke claiming his due from her body. He stood slowly and lifted her leg to wrap around his hip. Sakura's hand rested on his shoulder while the other braced her against the wall.

"And now for the claiming Sakura. After this, you will NEVER forget who truly owns your loyalty." Sasuke said and lifted her to slam into her core. Sakura cried out while Sasuke groaned.

 **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

Karin was seething, "Who the hell is this slut?" she demanded as she and the 3 males with her all heard the cries and groans from outside the room. Karin worked so hard to secure herself in Sasuke's bed and she had now lost to Sakura's game and she was far from happy.

"She is Sasuke's one true mate. His Eternal bride Karin, you will never change that. Yes they may fight and argue and yes they may part ways for a while but they will never escape each other because they will always be called to come back to each other." Kakashi stated, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

 **Inside the room**

Sakura screamed while Sasuke slammed her onto the desk and pounded into her hard, setting a pace that she would enjoy and yet keep himself content. He groaned when she arched her hips against him, her gaze looking over her shoulder to meet his own in an open yet playful challenge for him to up the pace.

Sasuke growled and grasped the back of her neck, slamming her down again while his hips pounded harder. "Don't fucking challenge me Sakura, you know it pisses me off" Sasuke groaned as his release burst from him into Sakura's body seconds before her own release washed through her.

"She moaned softly as his thrusts slowed to ensure he emptied into her completely. "I know it pisses you off Sasuke, but I know you also experience a greater release when I do such" she said with a laugh. Sasuke groaned before turning her to face him and claiming her lips gently.

"Mine Sakura, you will never leave me again." His eyes showed determination and Sakura knew it was wrong to leave for so long. "Sakura promise me" he said, his hand cupping her cheek gently while he kissed her neck gently.

"I promise baby, I promise." She said.


	3. Cut

Sakura sat in her room alone, her fingers lightly dancing along the piano softly while she followed the keys on the paper. It was a new song she was working on and so far she had no complaints with it. She hummed softly until the count lined up before her soft voice filled the room, unaware of her watching audience.

 _ **I'm not a stranger**_

 _ **No I am yours**_

 _ **With crippled anger**_

 _ **And tears that still drip sore**_

 _ **A fragile frame aged**_

 _ **With misery**_

 _ **And when our eyes meet**_

 _ **I know you see**_

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I am cut**_

 _ **I may seem crazy**_

 _ **Or painfully shy**_

 _ **And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**_

 _ **If you would just look me in the eye**_

 _ **I feel alone here and cold here**_

 _ **Though I don't want to die**_

 _ **But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**_

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I am cut**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _ **I am not alone**_

 _ **I am not alone**_

 _ **I'm not a stranger**_

 _ **No I am yours**_

 _ **With crippled anger**_

 _ **And tears that still drip sore**_

 _ **But I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I found it when**_

 _ **I was cut**_

Her fingers slowly finished the song, as a lonely tear fell down her cheek. Yes she was with her guys again, but now it just felt so empty and alone. She had killed everything in her when she left them, and now she wanted it back and was scared she lost it forever. She lowered her head to block her face from view, not knowing when several pairs of arms embraced her, she looked up and saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke surrounding her.

"You are never alone Sakura. We are all here, you have but to say something." Sasuke said softly before his eyes subtly told everyone to leave them. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai all left slowly and shut the door behind them. Sasuke pulled her into his arms. "You are forever my bride Sakura, never will you have to fear anyone will take that title from you Love. I promise you" Sasuke said as his hand caressed her cheek.

Sakura pulled him close while his lips caught hers lightly, coaxing hers to move along his. Sasuke pulled back with a smile, pulling her hand to their bedroom. "Come on Sakura, you need sleep, you seem as if you haven't slept a wink in years. Come rest" he said as he climbed in bed with her and pulled her so her back was nestled to his front, his arms embracing her safely and securely. Sakura turned so she could face him and buried her face in his neck and fell asleep, Sasuke smiled at her deep sleep so swiftly.

Kissing her forehead he decided to read while she slept, keeping his arm around her he grabbed a book and flipped through the pages, reading till she decided to wake up.

 **A/N: I know short chapter, I promise that I will make it longer next chapter with a juicy juicy lemon. MULTIPLE ways of a juicy lemon lol.**


	4. Backfire

Sakura woke and discovered that she was alone in the bed, hearing a guitar playing and Sasuke's soft voice she got out of bed and made her way through the hall. She opened the door slowly to see he was sitting and playing while softly singing.

 **Get me out of this godforsaken city**

 **Let me start over somewhere new**

 **All my friends have turned up missing**

 **And I can't blame it on my youth**

 **Throw my heart in a well of wishing**

 **Pay my toll to just move on**

 **Ask myself to please forgive me**

 **All my innocence is gone**

 **Backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **Cause they backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

She leaned against the wall and watched in silence. She rarely heard Sasuke sing as he felt it was a private thing no one should witness and for the life of her she didn't see why. She knew her and Sasuke had a similar past, they both were considered failures to their family, both falling into the shadows of their elder siblings, and both rebelled hard against the rules their parents set for them.

 **All the streetlights lead me to the river**

 **All my ghosts not far behind**

 **If I could leave this town forever**

 **It seems like no one's on my side**

 **Duck your head and run for cover**

 **Cross that bridge and just move on**

 **Save myself but lose another**

 **All my innocence is gone**

 **Backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **Cause they backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **And I can't find a cure**

 **Oh to fix me anymore**

 **And all these things I've done**

 **Have got me on the run**

 **Got me on the run**

 **Backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices**

 **Backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **Cause they backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **Get me out of this god forsaken city**

 **Let me start over somewhere new**

She knew that before Sasuke claimed her as his eternal bride, he was set to marry Karin, the daughter of his father's business associate. Sakura had met her once, at a gathering and thought she was far from a match for Sasuke. She thought back to the day she and Sasuke had staked claims on each other before Karin could say a word and she laughed softly. She was territorial back then and prone to aggressive outbursts.

She felt Sasuke's hands on her face and met his gaze with a soft smile. "What is so funny Sakura?" She merely shook her head and explained she was thinking back to when they staked a claim on each other right in front of Karin. Sasuke smiled, "Yes that was funny. The look on her face was absolutely priceless she had never looked more like a pig with her nose upturned like that." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

 **FLASHBACK (WARNING THIS FLASHBAK HAS LEMONS IN IT. IF YOU DO NOT LLIKE, PLEASE STOP HERE OR SKIP TO THE END)**

 _ **Sasuke slammed the door on his way out of the house, there was only one place to go where the world would fade away leaving only 2 people in its existence. He stopped in front of Sakura's house and knocked on the door, glad it was her who answered. "Are you home alone Sakura?" He asked, when she shook her head stating she was alone, he shut the door and took her hand.**_

" _ **Sakura I need your help. Remember when I said you were my bride and I wanted to wait until we were older before claiming you?" she nodded before he continued. "I need to do it now, and it has to be before my intended lays claim to me. I must be bound to another before she claims me for herself." Sakura hugged him tightly and allowed him to take her hand, leading her to his house.**_

 _ **Sasuke waited until Karin was standing on the porch watching to bite Sakura's neck, relishing in when she moaned softly and held onto him. Lifting his head, he met Karin's gaze and his father's directly before smirking. "I claim her for myself. None shall ever come before her"**_

 _ **Karin looked at Fugaku, "Who is she to him?" Karin had no idea he had claimed his eternal bride and was confused as to why she wasn't marrying her Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared before sighing and taking her leave, being left to ponder the events that happened.**_

 _ **Sasuke pressed Sakura to the wall of their secret hideaway claiming her lips passionately. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside, he'd admit they had gone further than where they were now, however they have not fully completed the act. Sasuke would not deflower his bride until he had claimed her, which he had and was now ready to complete it.**_

 _ **Sakura watched with darkened eyes as he slid down her body, pulling her shorts and panties off in his wake, he tossed them aside and slid his hands along her legs to part her thighs gently. He kissed his way up her inner thigh and meeting her gaze, let his fangs sink into her thigh while he fed from her slowly.**_

 _ **Sakura moaned and leaned her head back while her hips moved in time with his actions, Sasuke slid his hand along her heated center slowly fanning the flames of her passion while his fangs carefully injected an aphrodisiac venom into her that heightened her pleasure. Her hands grasped his hair as she cried out in her release, Sasuke moving his fangs from her thigh to move his mouth between her thighs to clean her of her release. He moved up her body and fell even harder in love when she cupped his face in her hands, her eyes holding no deceit, nor lust for power. Only for him did she love or lust.**_

 _ **She kissed his lips gently while he lifted her and with one swift movement, impaled her onto his length swallowing her cry. He waited until she was ready to continue before withdrawing and delving into her body deeper with a groan. Sakura moaned softly as Sasuke carefully carried her to the bed they had recently added for the purpose of this night. Sasuke pressed her back onto the blankets while his hips lifted and sank back into her core repeatedly.**_

 _ **Sakura's head turned to the side in obvious acceptance of his claiming, releasing a cry when he sank his fangs into her throat gently and fed from her, his hips never ceasing their movements. She lifted her arms to grasp his shoulders while her hips arched against his in wild abandon, Sasuke pulled his fangs from her and lowered his head to claim her lips in a deep kiss, Sasuke thrust in as far as he could and moved his hips in a slow circle. His hips rotating against Sakura's clit made her bite her lip before crying out as her release flooded through her, evidence of it coating his hardened length while he drove inside of her faster, his hips continuously slapping against her body with the sheer force of his passion.**_

 _ **Sakura cried out as the stirrings of a second release crawled up through her body and burst apart within her, Sasuke groaning as he followed her into the sweet rapture of release. Sakura pulled him down and kissed him deeply while his hands roamed her body lazily. Sasuke rolled off of her and to the side, pulling the blankets out from under them to cover the both of them up and pulling her into his embrace. "My bride, finally" Sasuke whispered**_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sasuke and Sakura laughed, the face Karin made as he left was too hilarious. Karin had been bested that day and neither Sasuke nor Sakura would ever forget it. Sasuke claimed her lips gently before he pressed her back against the desk of their room, her hips widening to allow him room between them. He opened the drawer and pulled out her pink vibrator that he kept there for certain times and flipped it on low.

Sasuke lifted her skirt and massaged her clit gently with the tip of the vibrator, Sakura moaned softly as she leaned back against the desk. Sasuke pushed the tip inside of her keeping the pace slow while her legs fell apart wider and making more room for him to maneuver. He moved the vibrator in a circle while his lips trailed kisses along her throat, her soft moans filling the silent room alongside the light buzzing of the vibrator.

Sakura's hand trailed down his arm to grasp his wrist as she moved his hand faster, Sasuke flipped it to high and moved the vibrator harder into her body, pausing to alternate it by letting it vibrate along her clit. Sakura gasped as her free hand slid slightly on the desk. Her hand holding his wrist while her hips moved along the vibrator, she leaned her head back and gave a choked sod when he tapped her clit with the vibrator.

"You want more Sakura? Or do you want something else?" Sasuke asked softly, his hand moving the vibrator in a faster circle. Sakura wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she laid back on the desk. Sasuke used his free hand to move up her body and unbutton her shirt, allowing her to sit up enough for him to pull it off and discard it.

"I want you, inside of me Sasuke, claiming your eternal bride over and over again." She said with a sultry look in her eye that had his sharingan blazing brightly in seconds. He turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside before her hands undid his pants and were stroking him to complete hardness while his head fell back with a groan.

"Fuck Sakura, you do this so damn well" He pushed aside her hands and grasped her waist, lifting her hips he sheathed himself inside of her while they both cried out. Sasuke immediately pounded within her relishing when her nails dug into him hard, he lightly slapped her ass and merely shifted his angle to pound harder into her.

Sakura's hands slid up his chest to grasp the back of his head and pulled him down to meld her lips to his, Sasuke swallowing her every cry while she swallowed his groans. He pushed her body up onto the desk so he could climb on top of it and he repeatedly lifted his hips and slammed downwards as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh God Sasuke…" Sakura cried out as her hands grasped his lower back in an attempt to force him deeper into her body. Sasuke carefully turned them so she was on top of him, Sakura placed her hands on his chest as she began to ride him, her hips setting a fast pace that had him grasping her waist and rocking her hips faster.

"That's it love, ride your dark avenger. Accept every ounce of my offering to my eternal Dark Bride." He whispered softly, threading his fingers into her hair. Sakura leaned down and caught his lips, sharing their first blood kiss in their lifetime. Sasuke pulled her lip into his mouth to suck the blood off of it while his hands forced her to ride him faster, his length slamming into her harder.

Sakura lifted her mouth from his to lean back as a sharp cry left her lips seconds before Sasuke felt her body tighten and coat his length in her hot core. Sasuke groaned and with a curse, his release shot into her body while her heat milked him for everything. Sasuke moved her hips along his length to ensure he had emptied completely into her before she collapsed onto his body.

Kissing her forehead he brushed a strand of hair from her face, he smiled slightly, looking up when the door opened. He quickly covered his bride's body with his discarded shirt before Sai entered the room. "Sasuke, we have a problem, there are people from the Oto clan who are demanding you hand Sakura over and take Karin as your bride or else they will kill Sakura"

Sasuke looked at Sakura before waving Sai away, satisfied when the door closed. He had all the time in the world to deal with them, with his bride the whole world could be theirs. He had already turned avenger once when some demon tried to claim her after their first separation and had hurt her badly. He had been apart from her for 6 years looking for the demon and making him suffer a torturous death.

"I see trouble is stirring again Sasuke. Why can't the world just leave us alone? In our own little world of us, our coven, and home." Sakura said as she moved to glance up at him, Sasuke chuckled and kissed her gently before moving so they could shower and get dressed. Within 20 minutes and a rather refreshing quickie, Sasuke left the shower feeling better than ever while Sakura flushed as she finished her shower.


End file.
